Agent In Forks
by Littleheartache
Summary: What would happen if an Agent from S.H.I.E.L.D found herself in Forks? How will the small town cope with the new member of the Avengers? Is love in the air? Will she discover their secrets or will they discover hers? Crap at summaries.
1. Prologue

? Agent In Forks ?

My name is Sophie Brooks and I'm a Level Seven agent working in the not so famous government agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D.

Usually I love going undercover in the field, it's one of the things I love about my line of work, you know dispite the darker sides of it. The way I'm able to become a complete different person, creating a new mini life. It thrills me.

Parkour and assassination are my combination specialist field, for other agents its interrogation others its archery and some even hand to hand combat, but mines undercover work.

Like I said before I usually love parkour even the assassination side. As the 'Shadow' I love the way I can turn up, become a completely different person, fulfil my mission and then 'poof' completely disappear.

However to go on a three year undercover mission just so I can gain a 'high school' experience in order to gain more knowledge of playing teenager characters. All because I never got a high school experience due to my training. Big No! No! That's not what I do. It's definitely not in my job description!

So this is the story of me the famous Shadow and how I got stuck in the rainiest place in the whole of the USA. Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a completely normal day aboard the Helicarrier the day I heard about my so called 'mission'. I had just completed my morning workout, along with a complimentary cooling after shower and I was planning on grabbing a bit of breakfast before my sparing session with Natasha.

Even though Natasha is my number one competition for the top name in assassination work we get along pretty well. I even see her as family, along with Clint of course.

Despite my age of 17 both Agents have treated me as an equal from the start whereas others didn't when I first joined. Where other agents looked down on me or treated me like I didn't belong they never did. I guess it's got something to do with the fact that both agents started their own form of training at a young age too.

You see when I was first recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D I was twelve but I had started my training at the age of seven.

Let me explain, my father use to be a very high strung, paranoid, business man, for what kind of business I never knew, nor was I ever told. He use to hang with those type of people that were either in organised gangs, power hungry or secret government officials that were laid off due to their outlandish ideas and extreme approaches.

At first my father wanted someone he could use as his own personal bodyguard that could do all his dirty work. Having me for this 'special' job came with a few perks. The fact that my father never had to pay for my services was a great bonus in my fathers eyes. He also particularly like the fact that because I practically 'belonged' to him he could oversee my training and ensure it was done...correctly.

I was later promoted, my duties for him then escalated towards a bodyguard/assassin for my fathers own gain. He wanted someone that could scare people into keeping their sides of deals and if they didn't well let's just say it didn't end too well for them.

Due to my age and gender a lot of people didn't find me very intimidating so I needed to gain a name for myself, my father ensured this. He would send me out as the 'Shadow' to either go undercover to require 'useful information', to assassinate the problem that had arisen or sometimes even both.

Those cases would include me going undercover as an injured child, a daughter of a powerful business man or even a girlfriend to one of their sons and require the needed information. Then when the job was done and it was safe to do so I would use my expertise in parkour to skilfully leap and climb over any buildings and other low cover spaces between the target and myself. I would sneak quietly into close proximity to the target and using my skill set quietly finish the job.

You see my dear dad loved money, any way he could get it he'd do it. He he ended up becoming one of the biggest and most feared names in the blackmarket. He started to become obsessed with the power. He bunked my training up again and again, going more extreme each time.

One day my father was approached by a few men from some kind of secret organisation. They came to the hidden warehouse that my father was currently using as a base, decked all out in black all of them handling versions sized guns. The men came with a proposal for my father, they could make me even more deadly with some kind if serum, but in return I would be available to their agency when ever they felt the need arise. Wanting to have one of the most powerful weapons out there my father agreed.

I remember that eventful day well, it was after all the day my whole life took a dramatic, unexpected turn.

I was lucky, you could say, that as I was strapped to the cold metal table the leather restraints biting into my skin while the serum was being prepared an accident occurred causing a burning inferno to course through the lab. I myself was able to escape with only minor injuries but unfortunately my father and some of his scientists weren't so lucky and they payed with their lives in the fire.

Once I was free I didn't know what to do with my life. My mother had died in childbirth with myself and for a large majority of my life so far I had spent all my time training to become a weapon. I was lost.

Then S.H.I.E.L.D came.

They gave me a home and a some-what family. Clint being the goofy older brother, always playing pranks and getting on everyone's nerves but still, somehow, so lovable. Natasha being the scary older sister that was still a great laugh and awfully protective of her family and then there was Coulson.

Coulson is like the father of the family. He's the glue that holds us together, he tells us off when we've done wrong, he helps us when we feel low and is never afraid to taser us and watch super-nanny as we lay drooling on the carpet.

It took the combined efforts of these three amazing people to pull myself out of my old, negotiate way of thinking. After years of training and torture I had acquired a certain way of thinking about myself and life. It was these three unique people who changed my views, they made me realise that I wasn't just a weapon who destroyed everything around her, I was worth something, even though my father and his men said otherwise and I was no longer just some heartless killer. I now allow my personality to shine through, no longer scared of the repercussions if I did anything that wasn't that of a 'perfect solider'.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of my past by a message coming through the com units.

"Agent Brooks! My office ASAP!" Fury barked down my com.

I quickly changed my course from going to the mesh hall to going to the Director's office. As I walked through the plain metal halls of the Helicarrier I wondered why I have been summoned by the Director and I silently hope it's for a new mission and not the prank Cling and myself pulled on the trainees last week.

I reached the large, metal doors and I knocked three times.

"Enter." The gruff voice of the Director called.

"What can I do for you Director, sir?" I asked as I plastered my most innocent smile upon my face, the one usually used if Coulson catches me during or just after a prank.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Agent but you've never had any formal education am I correct?" Fury asked from where he stood behind his large, glass desk arms crossed behind his back.

"No sir, not unless you count those tutors S.H.I.E.L.D gave me." I told him with a shrug, never really being able to attend school because of my training with S.H.I.E.L.D never really bothered me.

"And you enjoy going undercover am I correct?"

"Yes sir. It's one of my specialist fields." I told him searching his face for any indication of where this conversation was going.

"Good because I'm sending you on a two year undercover mission to a High School,"

"What?! Two years! Why so long? Who's the target?" I had never been on a mission that would take this long before my missions had always been straight in and straight out again.

"It's not a mission per say, see it as more of a training opportunity,"

"A training opportunity?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you Agent are going to go learn what it's like to be a teenager, then you can be more equity to play characters of that age. You may even learn something intelligent while you're gone."

"What! I've played young characters before and I've never heard any complaint!"

"You've been requested to do this and you will go!" The Director barked at me causing my jaw to snap shut.

I lowered my head slightly in submission. "Yes sir. May I ask where I'm going?"

"You Agent are off to Forks High in Washington.'

"Great." I muttered under my breath.

**AN- Hey guys new story here, I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know how you find it, hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I can't believe you asked Fury to send me on this so called training mission." I sulked as I stared out the window of the small Quinjet as it flew on its journey towards Olympia airport. "Don't you think I'm any good at my job?" I asked generally worried that he didn't think I was good enough. I look up to Coulson, he's my father figure, I don't care what anyone else thinks of me as long as he's proud.

"Brooks you know it's not like that." He sighed, " It's just that Clint and I are going to work on the Tesseract Project and Natasha's gone on an interrogation based mission."

"Why can't I stay at base or come with you, like I usually do when I don't have my own missions?" I cut off Coulson's explanation.

Phil sighs again, "I just have a feeling that something bad's going to happen."

I turn to look at Phil as he pilots the jet, his grip on the wheel knuckle white. "I can handle myself Phil you know this, you've never been worried when I've gone in to the field before."

"I always worry about you Sophie as well as Clint and Natasha, you guys are like the kids I never had. I've watched Natasha and Clint and I've seen how their lack of childhood has effected them. I just want you to have one chance at a normal teenage exerience and this is your chance."

Now it looks like it's my turn to sigh. "Fine Phil, I'll go to your stupid school. Just for you, so you better feel damn loved."

Phil barks out a short laugh. "Thank you Brooks. Now do you remember you objectives and cover story?"

I smile. "Of course I do I'm not the Shadow for not knowing these kinds of things. My new name's Chloe Frank, I've just moved to Forks from NY City as my parents are both big business people who are doing big business work over here for their company. I'm allowed to be myself as long as I don't go showing too much training, tone myself down and stop acting so 'damn annoying', Nick's words not mine."

"Are you going to take on a cover?"

"I don't know. I mean being undercover is what I love but for three years being someone else? That's along time. I've never done anything that long before, I don't want to risk breaking character and I definitely don't want to risk actually becoming someone else." I said with I shudder. "I think I'll just try and be the less extreme, none agent version of me. I'll try and stay out of trouble and stay out of the limelight."

Phil places a comforting hand on my shoulder and says, "Just try and enjoy a normal teenage life Sophie, you deserve it."

I give him a quick nod. "You are now living at 34 Drew Rd and I'm trusting you without any other Agents there to babysit you. You're motorbike's already been shipped over as S.H.I.E.L.D can only seem to get SUVs, I didn't think you'd appreciate driving something as suspicious as that and I definitely don't trust you with Lola. I want you to do all your homework and I mean all of it Sophie, keep the house clean and don't..." I drifted off to the sounds of Phil Coulson's Pappa Bear-ing.

Once the jet had landed at the airfield I loaded my luggage into a taxi and said my goodbyes to Phil as I made my way to my new home for the next two years.

Gods three years. That's a damn long time. I hope Clint, Phill and Tasha are still allowed to visit me

I pulled up at my new home and took in its sight. It was quite a normal house; nothing too grand but nothing shabby either

The house itself was two stories high and coloured with white panels. A tiny porch sat at the front of the house while a larger one covered the back, looking out toward the large expansion of forest behind it

The inside of the house was quite simple the whole house was coloured in neutral colours, all expect one room at the back of the house that was coloured pale blue and silver.

A few nicknacks lay around the house as to appear that it was being lived in. A few magazines spread on the coffee table, a couple pairs of adults shoes and coats were left by the front door and there was even a couple of photos that had been edited to make it look like family events upon the mantle over the fireplace.

Overall it was quite a nice, simple, little house, which was great because I didn't have to fit my new persona around the house, it was like a blank canvas that I could fit to me.

I finished unpacking the small amount of personal items I owned and I was glad all the basic living essentials had already been purchased and stored for me, saving me the trouble of buying them myself.

I glanced at the clock. 9:30pm, I sighed. It's too late for me to do my usual evening run I guess I'll just have to train harder tomorrow to make up for it. I decided I would grab a shower and head off to bed, after all it was a big day tomorrow. My first day of High School.

**AN- There you guys are another chapter, yes I'm sorry I know its not long and there's not a lot of action but Sophie will be starting school in the next chapter so who knows what it will hold.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At 5:30am I managed to drag myself from my bed like I usually do, except now it was a lot harder. You see the beds at S.H.I.E.L.D tend to be standard grade meaningA they're not on the top rankings for 'most comfortable bed' but this bed? Damn it was one of the best beds I've ever slept on. Now to a normal person it may feel like just a really comfy sofa but after sleeping on a concrete bed for twelveish years, the .I.L.D issued beds, this feels like sleeping on a cloud.

I dragged myself from my warm, comfy bed at the usual time of 5:30am, so time wise being in Forks isn't too bad and chucked on my running clothes and headed out for my morning run. As I ran through the quiet streets of Forks, breathing in the crisp morning air I let myself subconsciously take in my surroundings.

Trees.

Lots and lots of trees.

In fact the whole surrounding area around my house was filled with trees and by the looks of it so was most of the dreary town of Forks.

After I finished my run I headed back to the house, because it wasn't home for me, home was with Natasha, Coulson and Clint, for a well deserved cold shower.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in some warm, fluffy towels and hit play on my iPod.

I rummaged through my wardrobe looking for an outfit for the day. Finally I settled on a pair of black leggings, a white strapped shirt and my **black** combat boots. Looking over my outfit I guessed Clint was right when he said my wardrobe was depressing, consisting mostly of black.

I pulled my chocolate coloured, beach wavy hair into a high ponytail. I applied a small amount of top and half bottom eyeliner and some black mascara, topping it off with some casual, clear lipgloss. I need to appear to be a normal teenage girl.

I headed down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed myself a slice of toast. As I munched on my toast I glanced at the clock, 8:15. I had to get to school for 8:30 and according to my calculations it would take around five minutes to get to the school on my bike. Ten minutes early that's should be acceptable.

I grabbed my leather jacket from the back of one of the dining room chairs, I slid my gun into a hidden holster on my lower back and headed outside to the garage. As I placed my helmet over my head I took a calming breathe. First day of school, here I come.

Everybody's thoughts were of the new girl who had just moved to the dreary town of Forks. Apparently she was to be joining the school today but nobody had seen sight of her yet. Many, such as Mike Newton, were wondering 'if she'll be hot.' Others, such as Lauren, praying for the opposite 'God I hope she's ugly so she won't take the attention from me.' I just hoped that the thoughts of this mysterious new girl would die down soon as it was starting to give me a headache hearing the same thoughts again and again.

My siblings and myself, along with my beautiful Bella, were all stood around my shining silver Volvo when the roaring sound of a motorcycle hit my vampire sensitive ears. Everybody out the frontside of the school turned their eyes to the entrance of the school apparently hearing it too.

There just coming up to the school was a feminine figure sat on beautiful motorcycle. The girl, you could tell by her feminine figure, was decked out in all black. Her helmet was a shiny black and her visor was also tinted black so you could not see the face underneath. The bike itself was magnificent, being in a family who enjoyed the faster side of life I had become acquainted with these kinds of thing. It was a midnight black 2014 Decati Diaval and was a fine motorbike indeed.

The rider turned to one side and gracefully slid off the bike, she reached up towards her head and slowly pulled the helmet from her head.

I rode round the corner and up to what was suppose to be Forks High.

Well it wasn't what I was expecting.

Forks High was a small school and looked less like a prison then I had expected it to. I parked my bike in an empty spot near the front of the school so if I needed a quick getaway it was available. I may be on a 'training exercise' but I'm not letting my guard down or am I going to slack.

As I slide of my bike I took a quick glance round, I noticed every eye was on me. I guess when Coulson said that nothing ever happened here he wasn't kidding.

I pulled off my helmet and placed it in my left arm as I walked up to reception ready to start my first day at a real school.

**AN - Okay, so a bit of a filler chapter. Action will definitely be in this FIC but I'm determined to make it longer than the rest of my works so bare with me. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Till next time**


End file.
